Mega-Intelligence
About Mega-Intelligence The raw power of the mind. Cognitive capacity. The inherent capability to digest, comprehend and remember information — and to learn more. Intelligence is a direct measure of how smart your character is. They may be book-smart, or they may simply be able to grasp concepts, interpret situations and solve problems quickly. Intelligence is valued by planners, theorists, scholars, white-collar employees and leaders. A character with Mega-Intelligence is intelligent beyond the dreams of even most geniuses. His ability to make deductive "leaps" from unrelated facts to a conclusion, to solve difficult problems and to analyze situations is nearly unparalleled. In some cases, novas with high Mega-Intelligence ratings have put powerful computers to shame Like Intelligence itself, Mega-Intelligence mainly represents the quality of a character's thinking processes — how clearly and precisely he can put facts together and draw conclusions from them. However, unlike Intelligence, to a certain extent it also measures the speed at which a character can analyze facts and perform calculations. Characters with high Intelligence solve problems quickly, but a nova with even Mega-Intelligence 1 makes them look like mental tortoises. When it comes to reacting fast under pressure, though, Wits and Mega-Wits still rule the day. Mega-Intelligence Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Intelligence can learn or purchase include the following. Note: '''The Nova can only have up to their dots in the relevant Mega-Attribute of Mega-Enhancements. '''ANALYZE WEAKNESS * Description: Virtually everything — every object, every system, every procedure — has flaws, weaknesses and vulnerable points. In many instances these problems are so minor as to be unnoticeable to the average person. A nova with this ability, however, is not the "average person." By dint of her vast intellect and analytical prowess, she is able to detect where these weaknesses are, and she knows how to exploit them to her advantage. * System: To find and analyze a weakness, the nova must spend an action looking at and considering an object or system. Then she spends a quantum point and makes an Mega-Intelligence roll. If the roll succeeds, there are several possible effects. If the nova is analyzing a physical object, such as body armor or a wall, the soak value of any armor provided by the object (both bashing and lethal) is reduced by one per success. This effect can be applied to anything that offers physical protection, such as another nova's Force Field, even though it is not literally a "physical object." ADVANCE EIDETIC MEMORY * Description: Any nova with Mega-Intelligence has a well-developed memory. A nova with this enhancement, though, has a memory that's virtually foolproof. He can remember in precise detail just about anything that has happened to him. Anything he takes the time to study remains lodged in his mind. However, just because he can store a particular fact in his memory does not mean he can recall it instantly. * System: This enhancement is always in effect and costs no quantum points to activate. Stacks with Eidetic Memory. Nearly all memory remembers become pass/fail actions. EMULATION * Description: A Nova with this Enhancement can emulate other, simpler minds with sufficient data, creating fully formed models which can be used to better manipulate or appeal to the subject. * System: The nova gains Mega-Intelligence bonus dice to any social roll as long as the nova has had enough research information (a detailed Facebook page, a personal diary/journal, hours of constant social interaction, etc…). This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum point and lasts for a single roll. ENHANCED MEMORY * Description: A Nova with this enhancement lacks the long-term brainpower that a nova with Advanced Eidetic Memory has, but what he lacks in long-term memory he makes up for in short-term recall. He can study a subject and, for a brief period, remember everything he studied almost exactly. Although this information fades quickly after that period expires. Enhanced Memory is perfect for memorizing things like floor plans, guard patrol schedules and personal information about a target — just the sort of facts that come in handy on many missions. * System: The character chooses a particular subject or collection of data to memorize. The player must spend a quantum point and make an Intelligence roll at to memorize the chosen information successfully. Once memorized, the information remains in the character's short-term memory for a period equal to one day per dot of Mega-Intelligence. After that the information begins to fade at the rate of about 25% per day. INVENTIVE GENIUS * Description: The nova possessing this enhancement has an advanced creativity that makes him an absolute whiz when trying to invent a new device or material. * System: A nova who possesses Inventive Genius receives a +x Mega-Intelligence AP Multiplier when attempting to invent a new device or material or when he attempts to use existing technology in an entirely new way. KNOW-IT-ALL * Description: Many novas come across as being smarty-pants, simply due to the fact that their quantum-enhanced brains are capable of performing more advanced intellectual functions than lesser baselines can achieve. A Nova with Know-It-All, can make another Mega-Intelligent nova look like a total dumb-ass. * System: By spending 3 quantum points, the nova may receive 3 additional dice on any attribute-attribute or attribute-skill roll involving Intelligence. LINGUISTIC GENIUS ** “Quelle heure et il?” ** “jHabla espafiol, senor?” ** “Bom dia!” ** “Sprechen sie deutsch?” * Description: These phrases are all as good as his native language to a nova with this enhancement. A character with Linguistic Genius is, literally, a genius at linguistics and language interpretation. He can speak many languages fluently, and has an intuitive understanding of the structure and nature of language. * System: A character with this enhancement receives five automatic successes when the player makes Linguistics rolls. Furthermore, the number of language families with which he is familiar is quadrupled. Thus, a nova with Multiple Languages 5 and Linguistic Genius would be familiar with 20 language families (That's every known language family plus two!). MAD SCIENTIST (Prerequisite: Inventive Genius) * Description: Any Nova who has Mad Scientist receives the mixed blessing of truly being able to see beyond the realm of human convention and the restrictions of normal physics. * System: This ability costs no quantum to use, but requires the nova to take one dot of permanent Taint upon purchase as well as the Scientist Nature. A nova who possesses Mad Scientist receives a +x Mega-Intelligence AP Multiplier when when setting out to deliberately make a significant advance in the field of science. Furthermore, the Mad Scientist does not require a specialization in the field to make the advance possible. The user may receive additional temporary taint for truly outlandish inventions. MATHMATICAL SAVANT ''' * '''Description: Calculator? Computer? Who needs them? A nova with this ability can run numbers in his head so fast that reaching for an electronic calculator is usually a waste of time. * System: A Nova with Mathematical Savant enhancement can perform complex mathematical equations in his head almost instantly. Multiplication and division, even involving four- to eight-digit numbers, takes only a second or two. More complex algebra, trigonometry or calculus problems may take up to a minute. The player adds three three extra successes to any roll requiring the use of mathematics. This enhancement is always in effect, and it costs no quantum points to activate. MENTAL PRODIGY: COMPUTERS * Description: Bill Gates, step aside – the nova with this enhancement is capable of writing up an operating system decades ahead of her time. The nova who is a computer prodigy has an intuitive understanding of how computers work, and can do nearly anything with any software or hardware put in front of her. She can also figure out how to bypass computer security programs, and hack into any mainframe she wants. * System: The Nova receives Mega-Intelligence extra dice when interacting with computing systems of any sort, this includes hacking, writing code, bypassing security systems, etc… This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum point and lasts for a single roll. MENTAL PRODIGY: INTRUSION * Description: Have you ever wanted to be a master thief?1 How about a security consultant or troubleshooter? That’s exactly what a nova with this enhancement can be. Security devices, locks, vaults, electronic surveillance systems, and guard schedules can all be analyzed, scrutinized, and bypassed with greater ease that even the guys who broke out of Alcatraz would be impressed. * System: The Nova receives Mega-Intelligence extra dice when attempting to set up or avoid various security systems, or when setting up infiltration measures and countermeasures. This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum point and lasts for a single roll. MENTAL PRODIGY: PHILOSOPHY * Description: A nova with this enhancement has opened himself to ways of thinking beyond even his Mega-intelligent brethren. * System: The Nova receives Mega-Intelligence extra dice when trying to understand, create, or find flaws in philosophic or semantic arguments. This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum point and lasts for a single roll. MENTAL PRODIGY: PILOTING * Description: With Mental Prodigy: Piloting, the nova has a far greater understanding and command of any vehicle he operates and controls, and is able to push the vehicle’s performance way beyond what its manufacturers intended. Nearly any type of stunt can be pulled off by a nova with this enhancement. Just remember to fasten your seatbelts and to keep your seats and food trays in their upright and locked positions... * System: The Nova receives Mega-Intelligence extra dice when using their Drive or Pilot skill to operate a car, truck, airplane, helicopter, boat, or whatever, he gets to make an Intelligence roll. This Enhancement costs 1 Quantum point and lasts for a single roll. ORACLE * Description: A Nova with this Enhancement is so brilliant, they can calculate the future to near-perfect accuracy. * System: A Nova with this ability may spend 3 Quantum points to reroll up to (Mega-Intelligence) failed dice on any roll, as they have seen the future and know potential points of failure or weaknesses in their plan of action. Alternatively, the Nova may spend 1 Quantum point to not take a failed action or transform a botch into a normal failure. SUBMIND * Description: The nova has enough spare processing ability to create fully-formed intellects, lesser than the Nova but still human-level in intellect. * System: A nova with this enhancement can create Mega-Intelligence subminds. Each submind has half of the Nova's mental attributes (round down, minimum of 1) and no mental Mega-Attributes, but possess all of a nova's abilities, and may make full use of the Nova's physical and social attributes if given control. Subminds do not have any body, but may be used to take over the management of Concentration-duration powers, remotely control equipment (with the proper neural interfaces or Cyberkinesis), or any other purely mental fea